Mary and Marshall ipod drabble
by poodlehair92
Summary: All of the good ipod drabbles have sucked me in. I decided to do one of my own. Rated M for some bad language and hints at sexual situations...


I don't own In Plain sight, I swear. I attempted to take part in the ipod challenge but I also gave up before I hit 10 songs because I got distracted and couldn't get back in the mood to finish. I was kinda happy with the ones I had though, so I decided to post it anyway. I also apologize for any swearing, it is pretty much impossible for me to _**not**_ swear so… Remember, flames are for fireplaces, not fanfiction…

* * *

Fifty Ways to leave your lover- Simon and garfunkel

Mary shook her head as she eased the Probe around another turn. Only two blocks to Marshall's house now, not nearly far enough for her to be able to hide the tear tracks on her face. She had gotten off work early, stopped at the grocery store, and headed home to make dinner for Raph in an unusual attempt to settle things between them. He was not happy about her returning to work after her gunshot wound, but he let her go anyway.

She stepped into her house to find a bra discarded haphazardly on the floor. Brandi's bra to be exact. Apparently while she was at work Squish and Raph decided to have a little fun. His apologies still haunted her, but she didn't care. She threw the ring at him and ran. Marshall would know what to do, or at least he'd have liquor.

* * *

Amy's song- Joshua radin

It was her turn to drive. Marshall was asleep in the passenger's seat next to her, dead to the world and he finally looked free from all of the stress of the day. Mary on the other hand knew she would never be free. She had a mother, a sister and an anxious fiancé at home waiting for her. All waiting for a piece of Mary- money, advice, sex- it didn't matter what she wanted, what she needed. The only person who didn't ask the impossible of her was her partner.

She was so tired, physically and emotionally. She wished she could be anyone but her right now. 'Not tonight' she told herself, 'I can't do this tonight.' With that thought she nudged her partner in the arm and said " Hey Marshall, I'm gonna crash at your place tonight."

"What?" he asked as he awoke…" Sure Mare, but I get to choose dinner"

She smiled.

* * *

I Still Think- Darren Criss

The job was bred into him, he supposed. A fourth generation Marshal shouldn't have had any reservations about the work. And really he didn't. It took up until the time that he and Mary partners to figure out what his problem had been. Day to day he saw the same situations- people who were different yet the same. He helped them hide and was their only contact with their past lives.

At the same time he was alone. They all had families, made new friends, but he remained separate- until Mary came along. Finally someone who understood him, took his quirky personality with a smirk and a punch to the arm. It was no wonder he was in love.

* * *

Circus- Britney Spears

Mary was a take charge kind of woman. She took care of everyone, she ran the house and everyone better damn well know it. If it weren't for her, Jinx would be out on the streets, Brandi might have gone to jail, and Raph- well he knew better than to argue. Marshall on the other hand could easily take her in a battle of wills- not that he used that skill very often, but he had the power. Yet at the same time she knew, he let her take charge because that was what she did- and she loved him for it.

* * *

You Can't always get what you want.- The Rolling Stones

Marshall sat in his house, eyes closed and TV on mute; he needed time to think. He loved Mary, everyone knew that- hell he'd told her that himself the day of her engagement party. But what people didn't understand what that he was _in love _with her. It was assumed that he was her best friend- nothing more, nothing less. Well they were wrong, she was his everything… and she was leaving him.

Not in a literal sense, she was still his partner (no one else would put up with her) but she was giving part of herself to another man. She was getting married….

SHE WAS FUCKING GETTING MARRIED!!!!!

He stopped, took a breath and settled. He supposed that he would wait. He didn't wish their marriage ill if it was what she wanted, but if she ever changed her mind; well he would bide his time. She was his. He wanted her more than anything in the world- needed really- and one day he knew he would be able to prove it.

* * *

You keep me hanging on- The Supremes

It was 11:00 at night. Mary was supposed to have been home at six… the day before. She had called, of course. The same old routine _'Marshall and I have some business with the job… No Raph you know that I can't talk about it.' _Yeah, he knew- knew that she seemed to spend all of her time with Marshall. She didn't even notice how she constantly gravitated toward her partner; at group dinners she sat by him, talked to him all night. He was done. Marshall could marry her if he wanted, he practically had anyway. He wouldn't sit here, in her house, sitting by the phone waiting for her to call from wherever the hell she was with her partner. No, he was done.

* * *

My Girl- Temptations

"That's my girl"

Marshall called out an encouragement to Mary as she made her first steps out of the hospital bed. She had spent several weeks in a coma only to awaken with almost all memories of her shooting. The recovery process was slow and painful, but it seemed a week after she had awoken was still too soon for the fragile looking woman attempting to stand before him. He encouraged her the only way he knew how, compliments that he knew she would mock him for at a later date.


End file.
